traumacentergamefandomcom-20200213-history
First Response
The first moments are the most crucial First Response is a field of medicine in Trauma Team, where you play as Maria Torres, giving first aid to stabilize patients so they can be safely transported to hospitals for further treatment. Gameplay The gameplay of First Response works similar to Surgery, where tools are selected with the control stick on the Nunchuck, and are used with the A or B button on the Wiimote. Additional tools are also used by pushing A while hovering the cursor over their icon at the bottom-right corner of the screen. The main difference between First Response and Surgery is that while treatments are simpler, the player has to juggle multiple patients on screen - up to 5 at once. You can switch between patients by selecting their patient marker at the top of the screen. Below each patient marker are coloured tags - these refer to the patient's vitals as they drop over time. As vitals drop the tags gradually detach and fall off, while restoring vitals will replace them. Over time, as the player treats the present patients, other patients may be found and brought in for treatment. Furthermore, the death of a patient does not necessarily mean an instant game over - instead, it just subtracts from a patient limit. Losing too many patients, however, will cause a game over. Tools Antibiotic Gel The antibiotic gel is used for many purposes - anesthesizing burns, curing small wounds, or disinfecting areas before incisions can be made or intravenous therapy can be used. Push either the A or B button to use the gel. Vitals will also gradually increase over time as the gel is used. Forceps The forceps is used to either place gauze to temporarily seal wounds or to remove foreign objects. To use the forceps, hold the A and B buttons to pick up the object, and release to drop it. Take care not to drop the objects until they are placed at the indicated areas - doing so will cause a Miss. Please note that sometimes when removing foreign objects, there will be some foreign objects (like steel wires) that cannot be crossed or touched which will cause vital damage if they do. Syringe The syringe is often used to inject stabilizer to raise the patient's vitals. Point the Wiimote at the stabilizer vial, and hold the A or B button to fill the syringe. Then, aim the Wiimote anywhere on the patient and hold the A or B button to inject stabilizer. Other medications may become available for different uses. Tape The tape is used to secure gauze in order to seal wounds. Hold the A or B button to start using the tape, drag it across the intended area, and release it to apply. A single use of tape can be used to secure more than one pieces of gauze. Remember to apply antibiotic gel to the gauze before sealing - not doing so will register as a Bad, regardless of how well the tape is positioned. Other Tools Absorbent Gauze Due to the absence of a drain, absorbent gauze is used to remove blood pools. Hold A or B over the blood pool to begin absorbing it. However, a single piece of gauze can only absorb so much blood - once it has absorbed enough, another piece needs to be selected for use. Gauze is also used to seal wounds, but those are placed from the tray using the forceps. Intravenous Therapy (IV) The IV is used for blood transfusions. Apply antibiotic gel to the specified spot, then insert the IV by pushing A or B at the spot once it is disinfected. The IV will then need to be secured with a bandage. This is typically the last step before a patient is transported out. Bandage The bandage is used to secure things like splints and IVs. To use, hold the A button at the designated marker, then draw circles with the Wiimote. The faster the circles are drawn, the faster the bandage will be applied. A way to rapidly apply the bandage would be to shake the Wiimote from side to side, which will be registered as a small, if long, ellipse being drawn quickly. Splint The splint is used to reposition fractures. First, hold the A button and quickly drag the Wiimote in the direction of the limb's indicated position. Be careful, as the patient's vitals will begin to plummet quickly if you take too long. Then, position the splint on the patient's limb, and secure it with the bandage. Hydraulic Cutter Sometimes the patient has steel beams lodged within them, and those need to be cut before the patient can be safely transported. After treating the hemorrhaging wound, the hydraulic cutter can be used to cut the beam. It takes some time before the beam is cut, and usually nothing else can be done. Note that the patient's vitals will still drop over time while it is in use, and begin to plummet once the beam has been cut. Talk Sometimes the patient needs to say something. Talking to the patient will let the player know of other things, like people who are still needing to be rescued, or areas that still need to be treated. Patients who need to say something have a speech bubble near the patient marker at the top of the screen. It is not imperative to talk to the patient before stabilizing them, but a Doctor Medal is awarded for listening to all conversations. Scissors When the patient's clothes obstruct the wounds from being treated, they need to be cut open. Twist the Wiimote to align the scissors with the guide, and push both the A and B buttons to cut. Note that other patients' conditions will not change while you are cutting open the patient's clothes. Torniquet Some patients experience severe hemorrhaging, and the blood pools form too quickly to treat the wound. The torniquet will be needed to constrict blood flow so that the wound can be managed. Position the Wiimote at the indicated marker, then hold the A button and drag the cursor to the other marker. Then, drag it back to the original marker and release the A button. Cadiopulmonary Resuscitation (CPR) When a patient enters cardiac arrest, CPR is needed to stabilize them. A guide will appear at the side of the screen to show the timings - follow the timings and swing the Wiimote down to give chest compressions. Another variant needs the A button to be held, and the Wiimote swung down according to the timing shown by the guide. 5 compressions, or 2 good strikes, are sufficient to restart the patient's heart, and a Cool will be issued if the player has been synchronized with the timing well enough. Often, once the patient has been resuscitated, intubation is required to secure an airway. A tube will be inserted into the patient's mouth, and a guide appearing around it. Hold the A button on the Wiimote and move it straight down to move the tube into the patient, but be careful not to bend the tube too much that it strays from the guide. Multiplayer Here, the initial patients are assigned between both players. Control between either player switches when the patient assigned to a respective player is selected for treatment. New patients appearing during the course of the episode will have alternating assignments between both players. Category:Trauma Team Category:Medical Terms and Procedures